


Hiding Can Be Safer

by TamaraAdama14



Category: Holby City
Genre: 1880s lesbians, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Victorian England
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: I saw a picture of Jemma on tumblr and this happened. I hope to have this done by the return of the BMAM.





	1. Chapter 1

Berenice knew the dangers of what she was doing, especially of what could happen if they were caught. At time neither of them could think of a better solution so she had improvised and stolen Serena away in the dead of night taking as much of their parents money as they could find to buy a home and live their days out in peace. Which would have proven successful if Lady McKinnie hadn't seen then riding away in a carriage she had borrowed from Professor Hope. Bernie knew that there would be posters promising rewards for who could return the young heiress back to her family to marry Lord Edward Campbell. 

They had arrived in Holbytowne the next morning with the hope that this new place would bring joy to both of them. 

 

“Berenice, what is troubling you?” Serena questioned lying down on the bed in the room the Professor had provided them.

“I can't help but feel that someone saw us. I can't let you go back, not after what he did to you.” the blonde stated, running her fingers along the bruises on Serena's arms. 

“If they had, we will keep going. We can go to Scotland or Wales or even if we must America. As long as we are together I do not care where we live.” She told her, gently kissing the woman she loved. 

“I know and I will find a way for us to be together.”

“Even though you did go slightly off plan?” Serena questioned, referencing the young boy reading a medical text in the room next to theirs. 

“We could not leave him behind. Lord knows what your mother or Edward would have done to him. We will go somewhere and raise him as our own.”

“You are far too kind to me and Jason.”

Berenice kissed Serena lying down next to her, gently stroking her hair. 

“I promise you, I will never leave you. We will get through this, my love and once we decide where we will go. I will marry you and we will raise as many children as you desire.”

“Berenice, now you are being a romantic. There is no way for us to have a child together.”

“We can do what the Professor has done and take in an orphan or two or ten. Jason would make a wonderful older brother to any children we take in.”


	2. First Day of a New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day at Professor Hope's estate with two very inquisitive children.

“Auntie Serena, why did we leave?” Jason questioned, as she helped him to button his shirt. 

“You're grandmother wanted to send you away from our family. Berenice and I could never let that happen, we love you far too much to ever let that happen.” She replied, gently kissing his forehead.

“What about Lord Edward? You are supposed to marry him.”

“I do not want to marry. It was something arranged by my mother and I will not be marrying someone who does not want to have you in their life as well. We are a package.”

“No we aren't, we’re people.” He said, moving towards to door to go downstairs for breakfast. 

“Of course, my dear.” She replied, following after him. 

 

“Good morning, Lady Serena.” Professor Hope greeted her as she entered the dining room. 

“Professor.” She replied, sitting down next to Berenice. 

“Good morning.” Berenice greeted, chastely kissing Serena's check. 

“Lady Berenice, can you help me with my studies later today and then down to stables?” Jac asked from her seat next to Jason. 

“Can I go with, please?” Jason added on. 

“As long as your aunt agrees I see no reason why you cannot go with us.” Berenice replied to the children. 

“Thank you.” The young red haired girl replied, nearly jumping out of her seat to run over and hug the blonde. 

“Jason, you may go with as long as you stay with Lady Berenice and listen to her.” Serena told her nephew. 

“Thank you, Auntie Serena.” The young boy replied, looking to Jac a mischievous glint in their eyes. 

“Lady Berenice, you should be prepared. Jac can be quite a handful when she is planning something.” Professor Hope warned her. 

“I'm sure I can handle her.”

 

“Lady Berenice, are you in love with Lady Serena?” Jac questioned, as they walked towards the stables. 

“Jac, why would you ask such a thing?” The woman replied o the young girl’s question. 

“Jac has a point Lady Berenice. You share a room like a married couple would, you helped us run from Lord Edward, the list is rather long.” Jason stated. 

“I do love her, she is my closest friend.” She told the inquisitive children. 

 

“We have to be careful with our affections in front of the children.” Berenice informed Serena as they prepared for dinner. 

“What happened during your outing?” Serena asked, grabbing Berenice's hand. 

“Jac asked if I love you. I do, oh I love you, but I do not want us to be in a dangerous situation. I cannot lose you.” Berenice told her, going into her knees next to Serena. 

“You will never lose me. I will always love you.” She told her, kissing Berenice's lips.   
Berenice's hands found their way into Serena's hair. 

“As much as I want to fuck you through the mattress right now. We have to go down to dinner.” Serena told her. “I love you, my darling.”


	3. A New Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter arrives which could spell disaster.

Berenice climbed into bed with Serena. “Good morning, darling.”

“Berenice, it is too early to be awake.” She replied rolling over. 

“I am not suggesting getting up for breakfast. I was thinking more along the lines of what you were suggesting last night while we were preparing for dinner.” Berenice told her, her hands ghosting down Serena's nightgown. 

“Berenice, Jason is right down the hall and you are incredibly loud.” Serena replied, tracing her hand Berenice's gown towards the junction of her legs. 

“I am nowhere near as loud as you are. Although since we might be here for a while, we might as well practice being quiet.” She said, kissing Serena's neck and pulling Serena's nightgown up her legs and past her hips. 

“You are incorrigible.” 

 

“Lady Serena, there is a letter for you.” The young footman informed her, handing her the letter. 

“Thank you, sorry what is your name?” She asked. 

“Dominic, ma’am.” He told her. 

“Thank you, Dominic.” She told him as he left the drawing room. 

 

Dear Serena,  
Please come home. Your wedding to Lord Edward is in three weeks. You must return. He is a good and kind man who will provide for you. You must realize what kind of position this has put your father in with Lord Edward’s parents.   
Everything you did the night you left will be forgiven.   
Sincerely, Lady McKinnie

 

Serena crumpled the letter in her right hand. Tears began to fall from her eyes.   
“Serena, what is wrong?” Berenice asked, her right hand brushing a lock of hair from her face. 

“My mother wants me to return and marry Edward. I can't go back to there not after what he did.” Serena told her, crying into Berenice's shoulder. 

“You will never have to go back to them. I promise you. I will always protect you, my love.” Berenice told her, kissing Serena's hair. “He will never touch you again.”

“We have to keep moving, I cannot lose you.” Serena told her. 

“You will never lose me. I promise. We can tell them that you have run away and married another.”

“And whom would I have married?”  
“Well, there is my twin Bernard, well people call him Bernie.” Berenice suggested to her. 

“And would Bernie be opposed to me sharing a bed with Berenice?” Serena questioned, lifting her head from Berenice's chest. 

“I think he would be very much for that idea.” She replied, kissing Serena's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Bernard. It was the best I could think of. Suggestions and comments are always welcome. I'm thinking of turning this into a series of having Berena in different time periods.


	4. A Total Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie changes her looks and Jason finds out about their plan.

“Berenice, you’re so handsome.” Serena told her looking at Berenice in her new suit with her freshly cut hair.

“It feels rather strange not having all of that hair.” she replied, moving to sit next to Serena on their bed.

“It’s lovely.” Serena informed her, kissing her lips.

“No, where near as lovely as you are, my darling. Now all we have to do is find a place to live where your parents will never find us.”

“A nice cottage in a small village where we can raise Jason and be a family.” Serena told her.

 

 

“Jason, could we talk to you for a minute?” Serena asked as she walked into the library.

“Of course, Auntie Serena.” he replied placing a piece of paper to mark his place in the book he had been reading.

“You know how Berenice and I are rather close?” she asked, sitting down next to him.

“Yes, everyone knows that.”

“Would you mind terribly if we lived with her from now on?”

“Like we are now?” he asked.

“Not exactly, but in a cottage with just the three of us. We would come and see Professor Hope from time to time and you could come and see Jac whenever you want. We would be a family, if that is alright with you?” 

“As long as I’m with you I’ll be okay. You’re okay, I’m okay the world can go round.” he replied, his head leaning into her chest, a smile on his lips.

“The world can go round.” she replied, kissing the top of his head.


End file.
